Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to continuous packet connectivity (CPC) with dedicated channel (DCH) enhancements at a user equipment (UE).
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
The continuous packet connectivity (CPC) feature provides for battery power savings at a user equipment (UE) by using discontinuous transmission (DTX) on a uplink (UL) and/or a discontinuous reception (DRX) on a downlink (DL). However, CPC is not allowed if dedicated channel (DCH) enhancements feature is configured at the UE as DCH is circuit-switched in nature and CPC is packet-switched in nature.
Therefore, there is a desire for improvements in continuous packet connectivity (CPC) operation at a user equipment (UE).